Hoshigakure
was introduced during the Hoshigakure filler arc. It is located in the Land of Bears, and is one of the lesser-known shinobi villages in the Naruto universe. Hoshigakure was formed sometime after a strange meteorite, which the inhabitants called the "star", struck its location 200 years earlier. No trees or plants could grow around the vicinity after it landed. Information gathered from the villagers suggests that the village can't have been founded much sooner than Konoha was. Its leader is the , although the leader is a Kage in name only. The other villages do not recognise Hoshigakure as an equal, nor is there any ninja truly worthy of the title. The meteorite itself was not that large, but it emitted a chakra-enhancing radiation. The First Hoshikage was able to devise a training method to allow the ninja in the village to harness the power of the star, thus allowing the ninja to gain supernatural chakra levels. The technique used to harness this power is the Mysterious Peacock Method. Upon the development of the skill, the meteorite was then set on top of an eagle's claw pedestal located inside of and at the very centre of the Hoshi ninja training dōjō, which was constructed for the very purpose of training future Hoshigakure shinobi. When this technique is fully mastered, it gives the user almost unrivalled chakra control, to the point where they can solidify it as a shield or create wings for flight. The training was eventually forbidden by the Third Hoshikage, after he realised the deadly toll the training took on those doing it; the star's intense radiation of chakra was too much for some shinobi to handle, and thus their insides began to corrupt and their organs to weaken, eventually leading to internal bleeding or organ failure. Even if a ninja survived the training, the side effects would eventually kill them. Only Natsuhi and Hotarubi, the parents of Sumaru, managed to survive the training, and both died eventually. Regardless of the terrible side effects, ninja from the Hoshigakure were known for their proud and persistent nature. The Third was assassinated by Akahoshi, who became the substitute Hoshikage and reinstated the training. Despite knowing what the star did, he decided to ignore the effects in the hope of forcing the other villages to accept Hoshigakure. Being allied with Hoshigakure, Team Guy was sent to Hoshigakure as bodyguards for a mission in episodes 178 to 183, with Naruto joining them later after bribing Tsunade with high quality chocolates. There they met Sumaru, who hoped to become a worthy Hoshikage. Naruto empathized with Sumaru, since their goals, and general situations, were the same. Team Guy and Naruto eventually learned of the secret of the star, and two children who had undergone star training revealed the truth to the other Star ninjas, who then denounced Akahoshi as unscrupulous and mad with power, and rejected the practice of star training. The star was destroyed by Naruto after Akahoshi implanted it into his own chest. After the battle the village Genin were sent to Konohagakure for medical aid and recovery, and the village was mentioned planning Akahoshi and his subordinates severe punishment. See Also * Category:Villages